Sense
by I am Lu
Summary: Takes place sometime after episode 59. Mikage needed to knock some sense into him. Retributionshipping/Careshipping - Carley/Carly x Jack x Mikage/Mina. One-shot.


Lucarly: I thought this would be an appropriate story after today's episode.

Aki: Although Jack is hardly suicidal.

Lucarly: Shush.

Aki: You shush yourself. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

Lucarly: As a note, this takes place some time after episode 59.

* * *

**Sense**

* * *

"Is there anything I can get you?" asked Mikage quietly, her eyes fixed on the depressed, blond duelist in front of her. He didn't respond. He had hardly spoken since the death of his close friend, arguably his lover, Carley Nagisa. Mikage studied him carefully, hoping he would say something. Anything. Just to hear his voice again.

But there were no words spoken.

Mikage let out a tearful sigh as she turned to leave. However, she heard a faint voice emerge from him as she did.

"There is." he said simply. Mikage's eyes widened slightly as she turned to face him.

"What can I do for you?" she asked. Jack paused.

"I need...some Morphine." he answered after a moment. Mikage cocked her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Morphine?" she inquired.

"Mhm. My back is killing me, and Morphine will take care of that." replied Jack. Mikage blinked but nodded before leaving. Jack watched her leave before he shut his eyes and relaxed into the cushions. He wasn't lying when he said that his back was hurting him. He was hurting all over, both mentally and physically.

However, his intentions for the drug was far beyond just curing his muscle's aches.

Within a few minutes, Mikage returned a bottle of the white, silky crystals. Jack's lips curled into a smile seeing it, though it was for a twisted happiness rather than a normal one. Mikage bit her lip as she noticed this.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather just use Ibuprofen? It's much less...powerful than Morphine." suggested Mikage, starting to sound nervous. Again, Jack paused.

"That's the point." he said bluntly. Mikage let out an inaudible gasp, her suspicions confirmed. Jack was looking to commit suicide with an over-dosage of Morphine.

"A-Atlas-sama-" she stammered as he stood and approached her.

"-I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can only think of her. Of how I can't stand to be without her," began Jack, towering over Mikage in an intimidating fashion ", And it...it hurts. I want to end it, to be with her."

Jack began to advance toward her again, his hand reaching out to take the bottle from her. But Mikage took a step back, and without thinking, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. Hard.

Jack kept his head turned away from her for a moment, the red mark left behind evident, even in the darkness. He then slowly raised his hand to his cheek where she hit him and looked at her, his eyes wide with shock at her bold move. Mikage's hand was still lifted as if to hit him again, although it was quivering from her own surprise.

"Mikage...What..." began Jack, unable to finish his sentance. Mikage's hand fell to her side.

"I-If your not going to think reasonably, t-then I'll just have to knock some sense into you." she stammered, still flustered. Jack connected his eyes with hers, violet to gold.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Mikage paused, considering what to say.

"Killing yourself won't do anyone any good. There are still people here who need you..." began Mikage softly as she reached and held his hand with her own "...And love you."

Jack cast his gaze to where her warm, soft skin made contact with his, cold and dry. Dead, like how he felt. Yet, he said nothing. The edges around Mikage's eyes softened as she continued to speak.

"Carley wouldn't want you to end your time here and now. You have a whole lifetime ahead of you." she said quietly. Jack's eyes widened in surprise before he cast his gaze at his feet.

"You're right." was all he said. Mikage smiled and squeezed his hand.

He returned the gesture.

* * *

Lucarly: See? See? It's both Retributionshipping and Careshipping friendly.

Aki: Or so you think.

Lucarly: It is! I'll admit, Carley is Jack's first love. But now that she's dead, she wouldn't want him wallow in despair forever. She would want him to live life.

Aki: Whatever.

Lucarly: Anyway, reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


End file.
